1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a processors and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus which provides run-time correction for microcode, code enhancement, and/or interrupt vector reassignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For integrated circuits which are driven by microcode which is embedded in internal memory, many times it is necessary to either have the instruction content of the embedded memory device or the behavior of the Central Processing Unit (CPU) pipeline itself corrected or debugged in the field. This may require on-the-fly modifications driven by customer request or updates due to evolution of industry protocol standards. However, this creates problems since it is difficult to correct and/or debug these types of circuits. Debugging and/or changing the embedded microcode is a time consuming effort which generally requires messy CRC changes or related checksum modifications.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a circuit by which either the instruction content of the internal memory and/or the behavior of the CPU pipeline itself could be corrected and/or debugged in the field. The debug circuit should consume only a small amount of silicon real estate, be inexpensive to implement and allow changes at a faster rate then current techniques. The debug circuit must also provide a means by which the debug circuit could download data to debug the device. Data could be downloaded by the host system or managed via a simplistic communication scheme as described in the ST52T3 data book written by STMicroelectronics, Inc.